pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine
Jasmine (Japanese: ミカン Mikan) is the Gym Leader of Olivine City. Appearance Jasmine is a teenage girl with milky chocolate brown eyes. She has long brown hair that reaches her waist with two orange beads that tie two locks of her hair in pigtails. Gold, Silver and Crystal Jasmine wears a white sleeveless sundress that reaches her knees with a large white ribbon on her chest and white ankle-strap sandals. HeartGold and SoulSilver She wears a teal sundress with a bridal hem that reaches her knees and an orange puffy bow on her chest with a snow white coat that reaches her waist and sleeves that go over her elbows. She also wears white sandals which have two teal decorations. Personality Jasmine has a caring, honest and reserved personality which ties in with her concern towards the environment; this is evident in her aiding the sick Ampharos in Olivine City. According to some of the trainers of her gym, she keeps that side of her hidden really well. Biography Games Gold, Silver and Crystal Jasmine makes two appearances in Gen. II and Gen. IV. In Gen. II, she is the Gym Leader of Olivine City. Defeating her will give you the Mineral Badge. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum In Gen. IV, she appears when you reach the beach at Sunyshore City and will give you the HM07 Waterfall. In addition, if you make it to a Master Rank Pokémon Contests, you will go up against her and her Steelix. She does amazing in the both the Dress up and Dance categories but falters in the performance of moves. Anime She first appeared when she stopped a battle between Ash and her apprentice Janina. She scolded her for using water-proof wax on her Onix and sent her away. She then declined Ash'd challenge for a Gym Battle, as Sparkle, the Ampharos at the lighthouse, is sick and she must take care of it. She later battled Ash. Manga She battled Brock in the fight where all Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders fought each other, and she won because no one knew there was such a thing as a Steel-type Pokémon, and Brock was surprised that Onix had another evolution that is none other than Steelix. Professor Oak explained that there was a newly discovered type called -type. Sprites Jasmine(GS)Sprite.gif|Jasmine's VS sprite in Gold & Silver Jasmine(HGSS)Sprite.gif|Jasmine's VS sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSJasmine.png|Jasmine's Challenge sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver Jasmine(B2W2)Sprite.gif|Jasmine's VS sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Steel-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Johto Gym Leader Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Gathered! Gym Leaders!)= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *Jasmine's the first Gym Leader to specialize in -type Pokémon. **Jasmine's name has the word mine in it, which is associated with mineral, rocks, and steel. **Her name is a reference to a flower and gem, "Jasmine". **Her status as the first Gym Leader to specialize in a newly-introduced type. **According to gentleman Preston in Glitter Lighthouse, Jasmine was originally a -type specialist. *Jasmine is similar to the Kalos's Valerie as they are both Gym Leaders who are specialists in a type first introduced in their generation, with Jasmine being a specialist of the type and Valerie being a specialist of the type. **Coincidentally, they are both female and the sixth leader of their region. *Jasmine is the only Johto Gym Leader that does not have trainers leading up to her in her Gym. *Though she is referred to as a Steel-type specialist, she is associated with Electric type Pokémon (such as Magnemite, Magnezone, and Ampharos) in various media (such as games, anime, and TCG). **However, the Magnemite line is part type. Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Characters from Johto Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Steel Pokémon User Category:Rock Pokémon User